I am sorry
by GabbynSteve4eva
Summary: Short story from when Steve came the first time for his interview, G/S story


**I am sorry **

**When Steve first came for his interview, my version, a short story **

"Hi, I am Steve Taylor" Steve said to Bart when he arrived at the front desk for his interview

"Hi, Dr Campion is running a bit over time so you will have to wait awhile" Bart said to Steve

"That is okay, I will just hang around here" Steve replied cheerfully

* * *

"You have got to get back into bed Robert" Rachel said to the patient who was trying to escape

"I have got to get out of here" Robert said running into Steve

Steve grabbed the man from behind and held against his chest so he couldn't escape "You have got to do what the nurse tells you to" Steve said to Robert letting him go and handing him over to Mike. The whole time no one noticed Gabrielle's expression on her face when she saw Steve, it was a look that would make the world stop and freeze.

"What are you doing here?" Gabrielle asked with an icy cold voice

"Being interviewed for the locum position, you work here?" he asked extremely happy to see her which was the exact opposite what Gabrielle was feeling seeing him.

"Yeah" Gabrielle said pursing her lips together

"That's great" he said stepping towards her, she stepped back and he knew she was not happy with him "You're not happy to see me are you?" he asked already knowing the answer

"What do you think you bastard" she said moving towards him and slapping him hard across the face, storming off to her office

"What was that all about?" Jack asked when Gabrielle was gone

"Long story" Steve replied rubbing his red sore cheek

* * *

"Jaeger get out of here, I am doing interviews" Frank said when Gabrielle entered their office

"Don't push me Frank, I am not in a good mood" she said grumpily, sitting down at her desk

She put her head in her hands and closed her eyes "How did he find me" she said to herself "That bastard, like he hasn't already hurt me enough for one life, I thought I had finally gotten over that stage in my life and here he shows up today and brings back all those bad memories, god I hate him"

"Jaeger, get out" Frank bellowed

Gabrielle turned around with tears streaming down her face, Frank immediately didn't push it anymore, "What's going on Jaeger?" he asked

"I don't want to talk about it" Gabrielle said turning around to face her desk again whipping the tears off her face with her finger.......

....... "Frank, the next person for you to interview is here" Bart said pushing the man in the door. Gabrielle turned around to see Steve on the office, about to be interviewed; she quickly got up giving him a death stare before slapping him hard across the face again and walking out of the room.

"What was that all about?" Frank asked Steve after he tried to get his head around the situation and not succeeding

"It's a long story" Steve replied shortly

"Well we have time, so tell me" Frank said sternly

"Fine" Steve said frustrated "Gabrielle and I know each other from way back and we went out for 5 years from when she was 16 until 21, but about 5 months after she turned 21 I cheated on her with her bestfriend when I was drunk and broke her heart, and she is still mad at me because of it and hasn't forgiven me for it yet, but I am still in love with her and I want to her back, it was the biggest mistake of my life cheating on her" Steve said sighing at the end

"I don't expect her to forgive you if you hurt her, it takes a lot to hurt Gabrielle, so I want you to go sort this out even if she hurts you more and get an ice pack while you are at it" Frank said sending Steve away.......

.......... Steve found Gabrielle in the tea room sitting down on the couch "Gabby" he said softly

"It is Gabrielle to you now" she replied coldly

"We need to talk" he said calmly coming over and sitting next to her, she moved to the other side of the couch and didn't say anything. "I am serious Gabrielle we really do need to talk you can't still be mad at me, it was 3 years ago" Steve said

"You Bastard, you broke my fucking heart, you think I am going to just forget about it and forgive you after you sleep with my bestfriend, I didn't need to be returning something to my bestfriend and then come into her bed room to find _MY_ boyfriend now my ex boyfriend and her going at it like they were on steroids" Gabrielle said harshly

"Okay Gabby listen, I never told you this because I didn't know how you would react" Steve started "I was at a bar when Ashley saw me and then I drove her home, then she said she had something of yours and wanted me to give it you, so she went into her room and then came out of her room in a rather revealing outfit, and since I was a bit drunk next thing I know I am running out of her room after you. I was thinking of you the whole time, I miss you Gabby" Steve said sincerely

"I wish I could believe that" Gabrielle said getting up and walking out of the room leaving Steve there to think by himself

* * *

"How did it go?" Frank asked coming into the tea room

"Not good, she still want forgive me" Steve said miserably

"Did you tell her how sorry with her?" Frank asked

"No of course I didn't, why would I do that" Steve said sarcastically

"Yeah, yeah no need to be sarcastic" Frank grumbled

"As I said before just sort this thing out, I can't have mu NUM depressed and unorganised all the time" Frank said before walking out the door in a huff......

......"Are you alright Gabby?" asked Charlotte when Gabrielle and her were standing out the front desk watching a patient lie to his girlfriend

"Yeah fine, why wouldn't I be?" Gabrielle asked sighing

"Because I have been told that the guy that came for the interview for the locum position was your ex, and ever since he arrived you have been acting strange and sad" Charlotte replied

"How did you know he was my ex?" Gabrielle asked standing up straight

"Everybody knows, Frank let it slip and the it went around the whole ED" Charlotte replied cheerfully

"Yeah well I will kill Frank later, him being here just brought back some bad memories for me" Gabrielle said sadly

"Oh, you want to tell me what these bad memories are or not?" Charlotte asked concerned

Gabrielle took Charlotte's arm and dragged her into the drug room "Steve and I went out for 5 years but it ended 4 years ago, because..." she trailed off not wanting to say the last thing

"What, why did you break up?" Charlotte asked wanting to know what Gabrielle would have said if she hadn't trailed off

"Because he cheated on me with my bestfriend" Gabrielle blurted out to Charlotte

Charlotte's face automatically dropped and she stood there staring a Gabrielle "Oh my God, I can see why you are upset, are you sure you are okay?" Charlotte finally asked

"Yeah I will get over it, but I thought I had finally put it behind me and then he shows up and everything turns to shit again" Gabrielle said pushing back the tears that so desperately wanted to fall out of hers eyes and run down her cheek

"Come here" Charlotte said holding her arms out Gabrielle

* * *

Gabby was back in her office when Frank walked in, he was surprised to see in her after before but thought she just wanted to be locked away somewhere where there was a door between her and the big bad world.

"Why won't you talk to him?" Frank asked after about 5 minutes of silence "He really is sorry for what he did" Frank added in

"Because he is a asshole who broke my heart once and I won't let it happen again" she said harshly

"Don't be a child Gabrielle" Frank retorted

"I am not being a child" she defended herself glaring at Frank

"Really?" Frank said sarcastically "Then if you are not being a child then why won't you go and talk to him and hear him out, he's sorry for what he did and you know that"

"I can't" Gabrielle said suddenly feeling small her voice quiet

"Why not?" Frank bellowed

"Because every Fucking time I see him, I think about when I went to Ashley's house to see if she knew where Steve was cause he wasn't home yet and then I walk in on them going at it like maniacs, do you know how hard it is to have that scenario going through your head every time I see him?" Gabrielle asked frustrated now

"No I don't, but can you please just talk to him, you are starting to disrupt my patients" Frank said half-heartedly

"Your patients" Gabrielle scoffed

"Jaeger" Frank said testily

"Fine" she said getting up and walking out of the office to find Steve

* * *

She found Steve still in the tea room staring into space, she walked over to the couch and sat next to Steve. He didn't look over at her just kept on looking into space. "We need to talk?" Gabrielle finally said after giving up that he would talk first.

He turned his head to face her, "Yeah we do, I have been doing some thinking and I know I done some really shit things but I can't stand you hating me so much Gabby, I am still in love with you and I can't let it go"

She just stared at him for a few minutes, looking at him, was he really still in love with her after he cheats on her with her bestfriend.

Steve spoke up again "You were the best thing that ever happened to me, I can't live without you, I made the biggest mistake of my life when I slept with Samantha"

"I know" she said quietly

"Huh?" Steve asked a little confused

"I know you are sorry and wouldn't of done it if you were sober, I know you are still in love with me and I know that I am still in love with you" she said squeezing his hand with hers

"You're what?" Steve asked knowing what she said but wanting to hear her say it again, she was actually still in love with him, this was brilliant, he could get back the girl of his dreams

"I am still in love with you" Gabrielle repeated to him leaning in and kissing him on the cheek

He put his hand up to his cheek where she had kissed it and smiled at her, grinning to himself, he ran his hand over her cheek and tucked the strands of hair in her face behind her ear. Then he leaned in and kissed her on the lips and all the emotions from their first kiss came rushing back into her mind, kissing him reminded her so much of home, where she had grown up, it was like being back there, but she didn't miss it she was happy to be here with Steve right now, that was all she wanted.

He hands quickly snaked around to the back of his neck as she ran her fingers through his hair, playing with the strands and moaning when he deepened the kiss. She closed her eyes and concentrated on the feeling of him. He pushed her onto her back and into the couch, "I missed you so much" Steve said into her mouth

"I missed you too" Gabrielle replied not wanting anything to disturb this, but then, unluckily Frank walked in and was surprised to see them making out on the couch when earlier today Gabrielle had slapped him hard across the face. Frank coughed getting their attention immediately as they jumped apart and sat up straight.

"I am guessing everything is okay now" Frank said pleased with himself for making Gabrielle talk to Steve although he did not know why

"Yeah everything is fine now" Gabrielle replied smiling cheekily at Steve

"Good" Frank said not knowing what else to say as he walked back out of the tea room

As soon as he was gone Steve turned back to Gabrielle and kissed her again pushing her back into the couch again. She started running her fingers through his hair again and wrapped her legs around his waist. Steve ran his hands down the front of her shirt, undoing the buttons as he went. He kissed her harder and cupped her breasts him his hands. "Steve" she whispered "home"

He smiled at her cheekily and got up off her as she did her top back up, he held her hands out to him as he pulled her up. She hugged him tightly before they walked out of the tea room door hand in hand and out of the ED.


End file.
